When it all goes wrong
by X.ChatNoir.X
Summary: When Chat doesn't show up to an Akuma attack, Ladybug is left to fend for herself and gets captured. Now it is up to Chat to keep Paris safe and find his Lady
1. Chapter 1: Ladybug

Chapter 1

Marinette

I open my eyes and find that I'm in a warm place, a happy place, I look around and see long luscious grass, big beautiful trees, free flowing water from a stream. I sigh and sit down in the sweet meadow. And close my eyes.

"Marinette!" I hear someone yell my name. My eyes fly open and I see my beautiful meadow on fire, the grass being attacked by the angry flames the fire licking the now bare trees, the stream is now a dry lake bed, and I stand up panicked, I look up into the sky, which is now a blood red color.

"Help!" I scream as the fire grows closer, dancing it's way up my pants. "Aw" I hear a low voice say, " the little bug has nowhere to go and no one to save her!" I frown, "Chat!" I scream, panicked as I see the fire has reached my shoulders, though I feel no pain from it. "Chat Noir! Help!" I scream desperately. But I don't see the little cat. I close my eyes and as I feel the first flame touch my cheek.

I feel something cold hit my face and I sit up, eyes wide, and look around. Thankfully, I do not see fire and red everywhere, I see my room, and Alya stand next to my bed, one eyebrow raised and a cup turned upside down, empty over my head. "You ok?" Alya asked, concern in her eyes. I nod. "Just a nightmare." I assure her. "No big deal."

I sit down at a little table In the bakery. I look up and see Alya sitting across from me. "Hey girl, did you hear the news?" Alya asks me. I shake my head.

" Well this guy had been researching a way to make a substance, that when inhaled, you would instantly sleep. But yesterday when he presented his project, the mayor turned it down because he didn't want it getting into the wrong hands so he shut down the guys program!" Alya said.

Turning her phone screen to me so I could see a man holding a test tube full of a green powdery substance in it, smiling at the camera. "That poor guy!" I mumble to myself.

I hear scream come from outside. Me and Alya rush to the windows with everyone else in the bakery.

I look over to the park to see a guy in a lab suit surrounded by some bodies laying around his feet. "Nighty night!" The guy says to the people below him. "Because Dr. Slumber is going to make all of Paris go into a deep sleep!"

Before I can say anything I hear the bell to the bakery door ring and I see Alya running towards the man with her phone in front of her face.

I quickly turn and run up to my room and open my purse and I see Tikki fly out. "What are we going to do?" The little Kwami asks. I shake my head, "No time. Tikki spots on!"

I climb onto my terrace and take my yo-yo and throw it at a lamppost near by. I swing, flip, and land gracefully on another lamppost, inside the park.

I look down at the man in the center of the park, he is constantly reaching into a purple bag and grabbing little containers of green powder at people trying to run away.

I look over to my right and crouched behind a trash can is Alya filming the whole thing. She looks up and sees me and smiles. But when she looks back to where Dr Slumber was standing she comes face to face with a hand.

"Alya!" I scream but it's too late, Dr. Slumber blows the powder from his hand into Alyas face and she falls to the ground, and her phone tumbles out of her hand.

I swing over to Dr. Slumber, full of rage, and kick him as I fly passed. I land on the ground and see Dr. Slumber on his hands and knees. He glares at me and gets to his feet.

"Where is that cat?" I say to myself as I continue to dodge the powder blowing my way. I think quickly and As I do I spot Alya's phone. I run at Dr. Slumber and slid between his legs. Wrapping my yo-yo around on of his ankles as i slid past.

I grab Alyas phone and as Dr. Slumber goes to blow dust at me I pull the yo-yo string and yank him off his feet. But I am too late and some hits my face.

I instantly start going dizzy but I start running to the opposite side of the park, realizing that I won't be able to win. I quickly manage to pull open the camera app on Alya's phone. I flip the camera and start recording. "Chat! I hope you find this." I tell the camera." I don't know where you are but we have trouble. I'm going down but I'm leaving you with my lucky charm. Track my location if you can. Please hurry!"

Through my blurred eyes I see Dr. Slumber get to his feet as I throw my yo-yo in the air. Holding Alyas phone with my other hand. "Lucky charm!" I yell and with a flash of light I watch a red gas mask with black polka-dots land in my arms. "Perfect!" I mutter and set in on the ground and tilt the camera so that chat can see.

I quickly get up and turn around and I see the edges of my eyes start going dark. I don't have much time left. I look up and see Dr. Slumber grinning. "Where is the little kitty?" Dr. Slumber snarls. "He left you when you needed him most!" Dr. Slumber smiles as I look down, because I know he is right. I shake my head but instantly regret it as I feel another wave of dizziness wash over me. "That doesn't matter!" I say, though it comes out a little slurred as I watch the world spin around me.

He walks over to me and towers over me. "Chat! Help!" I scream in one final attempt. I watch him grin before he blows the powder in my face and i watch everything go black.


	2. Chapter 2: Chat Noir

Chapter 2

Adrien

I open my eyes and squint from the sunlight pouring in from the tall window that stretches across my room. I sit up and hear Plagg grumble something that sounds like "let me sleep or give me cheese." I ignore him as I prop myself up on my elbow as I reach over to my phone.

I pick it up and turn it on, going straight to the Ladyblog. Checking for any news, I screech in surprise when I see that an akuma attacked the park earlier this morning, she posted a picture of a guy in a lab coat with a purple bag slung over his shoulder and some safety goggles on his head no look at the comment and I read "Akuma at the park! Ladybug has just arrived and Chat Noir is nowhere to be found." -posted 9:25. I look up to the top of my screen and see that it is 10:03 AM.

"Plagg!" I say, shaking the complaining Kwami awake. "What?!" The annoyed Kwami says, flying up into the air, "why do you always wake me early on the weekends? I need sleep too ya know!" I shake my head, "Plagg, an akuma attacked this morning and I slept through it! Ladybug needed me and I was sleeping!" I stand up.

"Plagg!" I say. he knows what I'm going to say next, "isn't it a little late now? The Kwami tries to say, but I ignore him again. "Claws out!" I yell and watch the little Kwami protest as he swirls into my ring.

I stare in horror at the scene below me. I see people scattered along the ground laying unconscious. I drop down to one and put my fingers to their neck. "Still breathing." I sigh in relief.

I look around wondering where ladybug is. I'm About to call her when I see something red with black dots on the ground 30 or so feet away. I run over to it and pick up the object.

Before I figure out what it is I hear something hit the ground. I look down and see Alya's phone. "What is this doing here?" I mumble to myself as I pick up Alya's phone.

I look at the screen and see that is is opened to the camera app and a little notification saying that the phone was unable to record because of lack of space.

I smile and quickly open up the video seeing that the phone was at 21% battery. I look at the video and see ladybugs face.

I sit down on the ground and press the play button. I watch in horror as the scene unfolds. And I feel my heart shatter when Ladybug screams for my help in the video not knowing that I was sleeping.

I kick myself in my mind and I feel my eyes burn as I watch this guy blow a green powder in her face and she collapses to the ground. I watch him pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

I clench my free hand into a fist and ignore the pain of my claws digging into my palm as I see the butterfly symbol appear in front of the scientists face and I watch him grin.

"I better get her there and tie her up to use as bait for her little kitty cat before he shows up." He replies and I watch him walk out of sight of the camera and I pause the video.

I know that if ladybug got hurt because I wasn't there, I would never forgive myself. I put the phone in one of the pockets in my suit and zip it up.

I remember the object I was looking at before I noticed the phone and went to pick it up. I look at it and realize that it is a gas mask.

I start wondering about the five minutes with our special power thing but quickly dismissed it as I remember Plagg telling me once that I can summon my special power whenever I wanted and it wouldn't matter, but once I used it I only had five minutes, and I'm guessing that applies for ladybug too.

I stand up and look around at all the sleeping bodies, and I realize what I have to do.

"Seriously?" I groan as I drag the last of the dozing people into the center of the park, which happened to be Alya. I set her down gently next to all of the other people who lay in the center of the park. I stand back and look at them.

"I'm coming M'lady." I say as I push my staff into the ground under me and vault up into the sky.

I land on a roof after fleeing the park and shrink my baton to it's original size and press the law button on it. The cell phone part of it shoots up and I go to the maps section and look for a ladybug on the screen.

After looking through the map I see the red glow and click on it. I read the unfamiliar address and shrug.

I land softly on the tin roof or the abandoned factory. "Definitely has the kidnapping vibe going on." I mutter as I look for an open window.

After finding an entrance point I slip through the open window and land on the metal flooring of the second floor.

I look around and see the vast open room and as I go to take a step I notice the ground is spotted with giant holes, "did a war go on in here?" I ask myself.

I go to a hole in the center on the room and look at the area below, there are two guards standing there, backs to each other. I chuckle to myself, "too easy."

I quietly drop down and take out the first guard and quietly pounce on the second, in case there are more. I look over and see a faint red glow behind a stack of boxes.

"Ladybug?" I whisper as I round the corner, I look down and see Ladybug's yo-yo sitting on the ground. I pick it up and look at it.

"They knew I would track her." I mumble to myself. I stand up and I'm about to leave when my cat ears swivel to the right and I turn in time to see a guy running at me with his eyes closed, I dodge the attack but drop the yo-yo along the way. As he runs passed I grab his arm and I quickly pin him to the ground.

I turn his face towards me and I see that his eyes are still closed. "What the?" I say when I realize I know this guy. "You were from the park!" I exclaim, I grab the yo-yo and stand up, and quickly run out of the building. I use my staff and with one hand, vault up onto the roof, carrying the yo-yo with my other hand

I quickly race along the tops of the buildings, heading towards the park.

I land on my usual lamppost and look below. My pile of sleepers are gone.

"Did he seriously have to make an army?" I say, shaking my head. I sit there, wondering what ladybug would do if we were switched.

"We wouldn't be switched though because she would never sleep through an Akuma!" I mutter to myself again, feeling guilt wash over me once again.

I swing through an open window to my room and quickly detransform. I watch Plagg shoot out.

"Give me cheese" Plagg says instantly. "Hold on a second Plagg." I say rolling my eyes as I sit down in front of my desk and watch all the screens turn on.

I start looking through the Ladyblog again for any clues. "Adrien…" Plagg says again, "I want cheese."

I ignore the Kwami and go to google, even though the information isn't always correct, it's my only hope.

I feel Plagg poking my head as I wave my hand, shooing him away. I watch him fly in between me and the monitors and cross his arms. "Give me cheese or give me death!" The mini- God screeches.

I sigh and stand up and walk across the room and open a drawer and pull out a little block of Camembert and chuck at at the floating cat and laugh when he catches it and he flies back from the impact.

I sit back down at my desk as I hear Plagg fly over and sit on my bed to enjoy his cheese

I look back at the Google page and go to the news website. I pull open the "recent news" section and am surprised to find that a ransom note had been found, I scroll down to the picture below and find a picture of a little envelope titled "Chat Noir"

I minimize the tab and walk over to my bed. "Plagg we are heading to the police station." I tell the little cat as he munches on his smelly snack. "Oh no you don't!" The Kwami says as he holds the cheese to his chest protectively.

"I'm not done!" The small God says as he tries to stuff his face while he can, knowing I'm not going to care.

I shake my head, "you can finish it later, Plagg, Claws out!" The Kawmi grumbles as he flies into my ring. I look down at the black leather and reach behind my back to grab my baton.

"I'm coming Ladybug." I say as I vault out of my window into the sky.

(A/N this is my first fanfiction so I know it might not be the best and I will not be posting as quickly as others so I'm sorry! Please review and give me pointers, I am all ears. Thank you so much for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3: Chat Noir

Chapter 3

Adrien

I feel my feet gently land on the roof of the police station, not wanting to cause any alarm. I walk in and smile, never getting over the fact of how star struck the policeman at the front desk is every time me and ladybug come in.

"I hear there is a ransom note with my name on it?" I ask the police officer, he nods quickly, as if trying to ignore that I am a superhero talking to him.

I watch him disappear into the back of the station and my mind instantly starts thinking about ladybug again. I am still mad at myself for my ignorance and shake my head as all the possibilities of where ladybug might be right now.

"Um, Chat Noir? Are you ok?" I hear and I shake my head, shaking away the thought. "Ya I'm purrfectly fine!" I say and put on a fake smile.

The officer buys it and hands me the letter. "this letter must stay here in the station, got it?" The cop tells me. I nod

I look at the letter and open it up.

* * *

"To: Chat,

As you may know, we have your little bug friend, and if you want to see her alive again, you will give me your miraculous and I will return the girl. Come alone or she will face the consequences.

Meet at the old warehouse

9:00 PM"

* * *

I open the letter the rest of the way and I close my eyes when I see a badly drawn ladybug in red pen. Ladybugs signature. I shake my head to clear my head at the thought of Hawkmoth forcing Ladybug to sign it.

I am about to leave when I hear the officer I talked to earlier call my name. "Um, you need to leave that here." The cop say nervously, pointing at the note.

I groan, I'm thinking about running out with it and dealing with the consequences of having the police after me when I stop. "Ladybug wouldn't do that, she would find a compromise." I think to myself.

I look at the note again and then at the officer. I think hard about my options. I'm about to give up when I think of Alya's phone. I quickly pull it out of my pocket and take a picture of the note.

I walk outside and vault onto a nearby roof. I look over at a clock on the inside of a cafe and it reads

5:38 PM.

I think over what I want to do and decide to quickly duck into an alleyway and detransform. I feel the suit disappear from my body, being replaced by my civilian clothes. I walk out of the alleyway, walking down the street to the cafe I saw earlier with the clock.

I look at the menu and I am delighted when I see camembert in the little glass cases up front. I get up to the cashier and order. I have gotten used to the faces the cashiers make whenever I walk up and just order cheese.

I had the cashier some euros and take the smelly bag. I walk out of the cafe and down the road back into the alleyway when Plagg zips out of my pocket. I break off a chunk of the cheese and give it to Plagg, gagging at the smell

I watch in disgust as he devours the smelly treat. He laughs and finishes off the cheese as I continue to gag. I quickly seal the bag, hoping to cut off as much of the smell as possible. "Ok Plagg, let's get home." I tell the Kwami.

"Ya know the rule wait 45 minutes before swimming after eating? The same thing applies to transforming." Plagg says sarcastically.

"Sure it does. Plagg, claws out!" I hold my hand up in the air as the Kwami flies into it. I quickly transform and jump into the top of the roof.

I reach my house and go through the window I go to my bed and face plant down into it. I feel Plagg release the transformation and fly next to me, patting my head awkwardly. "It's, uh, gonna be ok?" He says, trying to comfort me.

I groan into my bedsheets and roll onto my back. "I hope she is ok." I say as I cover my face with my hands. "This is all my fault." I mentally kick myself for the hundredth time.

"Ok, well if you are going to wallow in self pity I'm just gonna take this bag and go." The mini God says and takes the smelly bag and flies off. I close my eyes and try to erase the images of ladybug tied up, on a rooftop.

My eyes snap open and I sit up gasping. "I fell asleep!" I almost scream and I scramble over to where my phone is sitting on the bed. I open up the lock screen and almost faint. I stare in horror at the glowing numbers that are haunting me. 9:38 PM. "Plagg!" I yell, hoping no one in the house heard me. The Kwami slowing flies out and tosses an empty bag at me. I hit away the smelly bag before it hits me in the chest and glare at Plagg. "What is up with you?" The little God asks.

"Whats up with me?" i almost scream, "What is up with me is that the love of my life has been kidnapped and i just slept throught the only way to save her!" Plagg just stares at me, "Dude, you really need to learn to use an alarm of something."

I roll my eyes, "better late than never, Plagg, claws out!" I feel my suit materialize over my body and i quickly hop out the window. "I'm coming ladybug"

* * *

(A/N sorry for taking forever! Here is the next chapter and i promise the next chapter will be in ladybugs point of view.) THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Chapter 4: Ladybug

Chapter 4: Ladybug

"Aren't you going to take her miraculous?" I hear a voice ask, i feel my mind stir and i try not to move, pretending to be asleep, so i could eavesdrop. "I will, but right now, she is helpless and that cat is nothing without her. She is the perfect bait." I hear another voice say. "They are going to use me as bait?" i think to myself.

I crack open my eyes and i see Dr. Slumber and, HAWKMOTH? I gasp and they look at me, "Looks like the little bug finally decided to join us!" Hawkmoth sneers. I shake my head, "Chat Noir is too smart to fall for you're trap!" I say confidently.

Hawkmoth laughs, "Oh you poor naive bug, haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Love can make people do crazy things'?" i stop, he is right, "If he can't stop you, i will!" i say, not able to think of anything else. "I'd like to see you try." Dr. Slumber says, as he gestures towards me, i look down to realize my hands are chained to the wall and my legs are bound by ropes.

I look at my hip and see my yo-yo gone. "Looking for this?" Hawkmoth says chuckling, holding up my yo-yo. I glare at him, "Oh, and while we are here, we might as well ask you a couple questions." I see hawkmoth with an evil grin spread across his features. "Who is Chat noir?" he asks.

"I don't know, we never told each other our identities." I answer. "I doubt that." Hawkmoth answers. "Now let's not lie ladybug, it will be less painful if you tell me the truth." I swallow, feeling my throat go dry. "I don't know, honestly." I answer, trying to sound truthful.

I look up to look hawkmoth in the eyes. Instead of answering, he takes his staff and swings it like a bat into my side. I grunt in pain and shrink up. "Tell me." Hawkmoth says, obviously getting annoyed. "I. don't. Know." I grunt to him, mad that he isn't believing me. "Well then you better figure out quick little bug, because right now, luck is not on you're side."

I squeeze my eyes shut and yelp at i feel the staff connect with my ribs, i feel tears stream out of my eyes. I sit there, helpless, while he hits me mercyless. "Tell me!" He yells, "Even if i did know, i wouldn't tell you!" i yell at him, bracing for my punishment.

It doesn't come, i look up to see Hawkmoth look at me for a second, then grin, "Then let me ask you questions you do know the answers to." I swallow, this isn't going to end good.

"Who are you?" He asks and i stop, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I say, knowing that if he really wanted to know, he could find out easily. "Come on bug, you can tell me now, and i won't have to find out myself, or i can take you're earrings and tell for myself." Hawkmoth answers, knowing he is right. I shake my head. "Over my dead body." I growl. "Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it."

Hawkmoth laughs as he brings the cane down hard on my side, i slide across the floor at the impact, until i reach the end of my chain and it tightens, i feel my right shoulder pop and i feel immense pain. I cry out and lay there, on my stomach, unable to move.

I can hear footsteps walk up to my face, i squint my eyes open and see purple boots. I watch one foot raise back and i squeeze my eyes closed, waiting for an impact but it doesn't come. I tentatively open one eye and watch as Hawkmoth goes down on one knee, i slowly raise my head and look hawkmoth in the face.

"I guess the legends are true, take away a ladybug's wings, and they are nothing." Hawkmoth says with a low chuckle, "without you're little friend," Hawkmoth pauses and leans in, "you are nothing."

I'm about to argue back when i see a fist fly to my face and the world goes black.

(A/N sorry for taking so long! I have an instagram account, youtube channel, this, basketball, robotics, and school to juggle with. I'm not the best at time management but hopefully i will get better! Thank you for reading! If you have any questions or pointers, make sure to tell me! I'm all ears!)


	5. Chapter 5: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

MWAHAHAHA i decided this story was stupid, along with the author, who wont update EVER so i decided id update for them! I hope u guys hate this chapter!

Chapter: whatever

Chat noir "Im coming ladybug!"

Ladybug "Lol, i think of u as a friend"

Hawkmoth "... Burn son"

Chat Noir "oke bye ;("

(Chat noir jumps off a cliff and dies)

ladybug "lol, did u record dat?"

Hawkmoth "lol, yes, wanna post it on facebook?

ladybug "ye"

and no one was akumatized again!

THE END

unless im bored again

A/N I hope u hated that! JK u loved it.

welp, the dweeb that managed this story is no longer here so, sucks to be u loser! I own the account now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Have a GREAT day!

(Sarcasm)


End file.
